1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a carrying device and a moving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional COF (Chip On Film) carrying device fixes a COF for a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) by vacuum adsorption. The COF carrying device comprises a base 1 and an adsorption part 2 mounted to the base 1. A plurality of adsorption holes 4 are formed in the adsorption part 2. When the COFs having different widths are produced, different numbers of adsorption holes are needed. Therefore, a size of the entire carrying device also needs to be changed according to the number of the adsorption holes. When a size of the COF is changed, the COF carrying device needs to be replaced with a different one. As a result, a manufacturing cost is increased and the replacement is cumbersome. In addition, the conventional COF carrying device does not have a device for preventing the COF from falling. When carrying the COF, there is a very great probability that the COF falls due to a high moving speed and a large weight of the COF, thereby resulting in an unnecessary loss.
Therefore, in view of the above defects, there is a need for a carrying device and a moving system which can be suitable for carrying COFs having different widths and prevent the COF from falling.